Cut!
by Prince Zombie Frog
Summary: Some cut scenes from the cast of PT- COMPLETELY made up, I got bored and this happened. K for mild language. May or may not be continued. ENJOY! {FINALLY UPDATED}
1. Chapter 1

_**Just for fun ^v^ I do not own PT and all of the cast are my own invention. Basically my idea of what some of the off screne moments may have been if PT had live (english speaking) actors instead of being animated...^^;**_

**Princess Tutu cut!**

**Ahiru- **Lucy

**Fakir- **Sid

**Mytho**- Jonathan/ Joe

**Rue- **Tallulah/Tal

**Drosselmeyer**- Edward/Ed

**Autor-** Arthur/ Artie

**Pike**- Samantha/ Sam

**Lillie- **Amy

**Neko sensei-**Sebastian (voice and dancer)

**Edel**- Marie

**Uzura**- Rebecca

**Femio**- Matt

**The Raven**- Gregory (voice only)

* * *

**BLEEP!**

* * *

_[Jonathan (Mytho) standing on a platform dressed as a crow with wing attachments just before shooting]_

_Joe_: _[singing]_ Let me be your wings~ Let me be your only love~ Love only me and me alone~

_[Samantha ( Pike) runs over to him and pretends to swoon as he looks down and caries on singing]_

_Joe_:_ [singing]_ Let me take your heart~ Let me feed it to a bird ~Don't be scared I swear it doesn't really hurt~!

_[Samantha starts backing away from him as he reaches for her]_

_Joe_: No! Wait- please! I didn't mean it! Pike! Pikeeeeee!

_[He looks down with a comical sad expression]_

_Joe_: Why does no one love me?

_[Samantha can be heard laughing off screen]_

* * *

**BLEEP!**

* * *

_[Lucy ( Ahiru) is standing in a pond wearing her skin suit facing away from the camera]_

_Lucy_: So it wasn't a dream...

_[Marie (Edel) starts to appear from the mist turning the handle to her music box, when she reaches the edge of the pond she stops turning the handle and the music stops]_

_Marie_: May those who accept their fate be granted happiness. May those who de-

_[just then the handle of the music box breaks off and Marie looks down at it in shock]_

_Marie_: Oh my...that shouldn't happen should it?

_Director_: cut! Someone find the spare 'Edel box'

_Marie_:...Sorry...

* * *

**BEEP!**

* * *

_[Jonathan starts to fall back holding his heart as Sid runs to catch him]_

_Sid_: What's wrong Mytho?

_Joe: [still in character starts to sing]_ What is this feeling? So sudden and new.

_[Sid smirks slightly but stays in character as well]_

_Sid: [singing]_ I felt the moment- I laid eyes on you.

_Joe_: My pulse is rushing

_Sid_: My head is reeling

_Joe_: My face is flushing

B_oth: [standing in dramatic poses]_ Oh! What is this feeling~ _[both start laughing]_

_Director_: Guys please be serious...

_[after a moment the director also starts chuckling]_

* * *

**BLEEP!**

* * *

_Director_: Right Episode 25, Ahiru has sunk into the lake of despair and we are going to film the part where Fakir runs to save her, finding that he can now leave the town. Ok Sid, just run as fast as you can, the camera will follow you. Ready?

_Sid (Fakir)_ : Yup.

_Director: Alright then- ready and...action!_

_[Sid runs forward but almost immediately stops to bend over laughing]_

_Director_: ok, ok. Cut!

_Sid_: I-I'm sorry haha! I couldn't help it- I mean what is that?

_[he points over at a man in a frog costume with its hands and face squished against one of the windows in the background] [ director, cast and crew start laughing in the background]_

_Sid: Is that meant to be there? Who is that? I mean..._

_[frog takes off its head to reveal Jonathan (Mytho) waving at the camera]_

_Joe_: Hey

_Sid_: Oh come on-I knew it! I bloody knew it would be you...ahh!

_[everyone laughs while Jonathan grins widely]_

Crew_ member_: ...That is part of the shot-

_Sid_: No way! _[gives an exasperated look at Jonathan who's started laughing as he dances behind the window_]...ow I can't do this, just kill me now!

_[Jonathan is joined by Lucy ( Ahiru) who begins to waltz with him causing the rest to laugh more]_

_Sid: [still laughing]_ I thought this was meant to be a serious scene!

_[Sid walks up to the camera trying to keep a straight face but failing as the rest continue to laugh]_

_Sid:_ Princess Tutu- not only do we have magical ducks-Oh no!- now we have zombie frogs who terrorise our backdrops!

_Joe:[in the background]_ That's frog prince to you!

_**(seriously- watch the episode 25 and look in the background when Fakir is running after Uzura. There is a frog in the window! I swear!)**_

* * *

**BEEP!**

* * *

_[Jonathan standing on a green-screen platform wearing his Siegfried outfit and sword]_

_[holds his sword in front of him with a determined expression]_

_Joe_: To infinity-

_[points the sword upwards]_

Joe: AND BEYOND!

* * *

**BEEP!**

* * *

_[Tallulah (Rue) walks forward as Lucy (Ahiru) jumps in front of her and waves her arms]_

_[Tallulah takes one look at Lucys face and starts giggling]_

_[Lucy looks at the camera and shakes her head before walking back to her spot]_

_Tal_: Sorry~ ok. Try again *deep breath in-then out* I am professional. I am professional.

_**Take 2**_

_[Tallulah (Rue) walks forward as Lucy (Ahiru) jumps in front of her and waves her arms]_

_[Tallulah bursts out laughing again]_

_[Lucy sags down dramatically and sighs]_

_Tallulah_:S-sorry- I can do it I swear!

**_Take 3_**

_[Tallulah (Rue) walks forward as Lucy (Ahiru) jumps in front of her only to trip and stumble off camera]_

_[Tallulah blinks and holds in her laughter as she glances at the camera then looks towards Lucy]_

_Tal_: That wasn't my fault this time- are you sure she needs to act?

_[crew laugh lightly]_

_Lucy_: Oh shut up!

**_Take 4_**

_[Tallulah (Rue) walks forward as Lucy (Ahiru) jumps in front of her and waves her arms]_

_[both stay like that for a moment before Tallulah speaks]_

_Tal_: It's your line dear-

_Lucy_: Oh! Right!

* * *

**BEEP!**

* * *

[_Arthur (Autor) sitting in the library with his back to the camera]_

_Director:_ and...go.

_[Arthur stands up as he turns around pushing up his glasses]_

_Artie_: Would you please be quiet!

_[one of the lenses in his glasses falls to the floor but he remains in character]_

_Artie_: Your making my glasses break!

_[crew laugh]_

* * *

**BEEP!**

* * *

_[Tallulah as Rue before recording is giggling as she points off screen]_

_Tal_: This is what happens when you show Joe a new toy

_[camera turns to show Joe in his raven!Mytho costume using a complex remote to control the battery powered Ahiru!duck around a small pond, every now and then scaring some of the actual ducks away]_

_Joe_: Go! Ducky! Go! Man I have to get myself one of these!

_Sid(Fakir): [off screen]_ Joe, you're up!

_Joe_: Just a minute!

_[Sid arrives on screen and raises an eyebrow at Joe before pointing a thumb behind him]_

_Sid_: _Now_ Joe

_Joe_: fine... [turns off control before handing it to Sid as he walks off]

_[Sid watches him leave before turning the controller on and smiling as he starts up the robo-duck]_

_Sid: [looks at camera]_ What? Ahiru's mine. _[smirks]_

* * *

**BEEP!**

* * *

_Sid:[looking at camera with a smile] you recording? This is the moment where I get to be bad-ass!_

_[looks over ledge to the director]_

_Sid_: can I go?

_Director_: On three, ok?

_Sid_: Yup![_getting into character]_

_Director_: 1...2...3-go!

_[Sid puts one hand on the wall and jumps over it, landing on a safety mat]_

_Sid_: BAD-ASS! Yeah!

* * *

**BEEP!**

* * *

[_Samantha and Amy (Pike and Lillie) are standing by the fountain while Lucy (Ahiru) is behind a bush near the camera]_

_Director_: Try to keep in time with each other. Aaand...go.

_[Samantha and Amy start to skip forward but Samantha is going faster then Amy]_

_both_: Fight! Fight!-

_Sam_: Oh damn I went to fast.

_Director_: and again...

**_Take two_**

_[Sam and Amy stand next to each other couting]_

_Both:_ 1..2..3!

_[they both jump forward but land on different feet]_

_Sam_: Gah! Wrong foot.

* * *

**BLEEP!**

* * *

[_Lucy and Joe sitting at a restaurant table with food in front of them before recording]_

_Joe: [leans forward with a seductive smirk]_ So Ahiru, what do you do for fun?

_Lucy: [smiles]_ W-well I like to turn into a magical ballerina princess and collect shiny red things as well as eating bread, swimming in ponds and stalking people I know- What d-do you do M-Mytho?

_Joe: [leans back smiling]_ Well I tend to get man-handled by Fakir and Rue, jump of high places and stare into space but lately I've taken to wearing black and eating hearts _[he jumps up and laughs evilly making Lucy laugh]_

* * *

**BLEEP!**

* * *

_[Gregory (the Raven) at recording studio, over pre-recorded scene]_

_[Kreahe is running away from Raven]_

_Greg_: Kreahe! _[The Ravens claw lands infront of Kreahe]_ Holly crap! He squished her!- Sorry, lets do that again...[chuckles]I had no idea that would happen...Maybe I should read the script _before_ recording...

* * *

_**That's that for now- just something I did a while back when I was bored**_

_**Hope you liked it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Just for fun ^v^ I do not own PT and all of the cast are my own invention. Basically my idea of what some of the off screne moments may have been if PT had live (english speaking) actors instead of being animated...^^;**_

**Princess Tutu cut!**

**Ahiru- **Lucy

**Fakir- **Sid

**Mytho**- Jonathan/ Joe

**Rue- **Tallulah/Tal

**Drosselmeyer**- Edward/Ed

**Autor-** Arthur/ Artie

**Pike**- Samantha/ Sam

**Lillie- **Amy

**Neko sensei-**Sebastian (voice and dancer)

**Edel**- Marie

**Uzura**- Rebecca

**Femio**- Matt

**The Raven**- Gregory (voice only)

* * *

_**BLEEP!**_

* * *

_[Joe and Tal finish their dance under the gazebo and freeze in place]_

_Director_: That was great! Tal hold that position as well as you can, ok? Joe you can go.

_[a crew member goes to Tal and attaches a fake raven to her arm] _

_[Joe grins and does some dramatic poses as he speaks] _

_Joe_: Mytho Digy-volve to- BIRD! _[waves hands toward the fake raven]_

_[Tal grins widely as she rolls her eyes while Sid laughs loudly off-screen]_

* * *

**BLEEP!**

* * *

_[Edward (Drosselmeyer) is standing outside on a bridge next to a large empty grandfather clock]_

_Ed_: You see this? This is Drosselmeyers Tardis because he is a timelord in disguise as a...dead-crazy-writer-zombie... _[turns to director out of shot]_ Tell me why I accepted this role again?

_[camera moves to show both director and Ed]_

_Director_: I think it was the moment I told you about the hat?

_[Ed smiles widely and looks around]_

_Ed_: _[in character voice]_ Oh, yes! My hat! How could I forget, now where did it go? _[Lucy (Ahiru) arives wearing Drosselmeyers hat which covers her eyes slightly] [Ed looks to her and snatches the hat]_ Thank you little duck! But I believe that heroines do not wear hats- at least not in my story!

* * *

**BLEEP!**

* * *

[_Camera zooms in on Sid having his hair adjusted by a crew member]_

_Sid: [looks sheepishly at camera] _I'm-er- just having my fringe adjusted, 'cos every time we're filming scenes with water _[gestures to fringe with a smile] _my hair blocks my lovely face from view-

_[cuts to quick scene: **[Sid lifts himself out of the water as Lucy turns to him]**_

**_Sid: [Sids' fringe slowly starts to slide over one half of his face as he speaks] So Princess Tutu is a duck huh?_**

**_[Sids' fringe finally flops over his entire face][Sid huffs in annoyance making some hair flick up]_**

**_[Lucy clutches her stomach as she laughs silently]_**

**_Director: Cut!_**_- scene cuts back to Sid talking]_

_Sid:_ -so I have now got a lovely assistant to gel and wire-up my fringe to avoid such things...all very serious business [_gives an overly serious expression] [looks behind camera] _All right, Joe?

_[Joe speaks as he slowly walks by]_

_Joe:[muffled words]_...I see you're getting your own wires- should I tell the girls they have a new member in their little hair defying club?- or is this just preparation for those blonde extentions you were waiting for?!

_Sid: [grinning with a light blush] _Piss off! Mr. I-can-defeet-gravity-without-pants!

_[Joe laughs as he walks off]_

* * *

**BLEEP!**

* * *

_[Sid and Joe dressed as Raven!Mytho clash swords. they draw back. Sid swings his sword forward but Joe lifts up his hand and ducks slightly]_

_Joe: _Stop! Stop- hang on a sec! [his hand moves to his eye]

_Sid: [just stops in time]_ What? What's wrong?

_Joe: _Ah-tsss...[takes his hand away from his eye] One of my contacts fell out...

[Sid rolls his eyes]

* * *

**BLEEP!**

* * *

_[Matt (Femio) flips off Bull and lands in front of Lucy with a smile and drops the rose he was holding but ignores it]_

_[Lucy bursts out laughing]_

_[Matt grins widely and bows with a little flourish of his arm]_

* * *

**BLEEP!**

* * *

_[Sid looks at fake bat in front of him as someone speaks off screen]_**(sorry I don't remember the lines in this scene)**

_Voice: ..._yes, a requested them for you- actually he took out these books before you-

_Sid: _What! _[grabs cards in fake bats wings and pulls- the fake bat falls to the floor] _Au- oh sorry..._[cringes toward camera]_

* * *

**BLEEP!**

* * *

_[Sid and Joe are kneeling in the middle of a bridge with Joes head on Sids chest and Sids hand resting on top of it]_

_Joe: _I'm scared! I'm scared!-

_Sid:_ Calm down _[pulls him closer] _it's all right. I'm the only one here...what's wrong? What scares you? Tell me...

_Joe: [in a shaky voice]..._Tutu! _[tightens his hold on Sid][Sid gives him a shocked look]..._I'm afraid of Princess Tutu...I'm afraid of Princess Tutu!

_Sid: [he pats Joes head reassuringly] _It's ok. I won't let anything harm you, there's no need to be afraid..._[gives a small sad smile]_ I'll always protect you...

_Joe: [sniffs before calming down slightly but holding tighter to Sids shirt] _R-really?...

_Sid: [nods once] _Yes...

_Joe:[lifts his head to look into Sids eyes with a teary hopeful look and tugs on the front of his shirt lightly] _Fakir...

_Sid: [places a hand on the side of Joe face] _Mytho...

_[slowy they start to move their faces closer as Joe closes his eyes]_

_Director: _Alright- that's enough, boys! What did I say about fanservice?

_[Sid leans back and starts laughing while Joe opens his eyes and snaps his fingers with a grin]_

_Joe: _Drat! Foiled again!

**(What? Someone had to do it!)**

...

**Sorry but that's it for now! Please tell me what you think and review! If you have any suggestions for a scene PM it to me and I'll decide whether or not to do it, k? ^w^ (btw I'm mostly a Fakiru shipper but Fakir/Mytho is cute too! xD)**

**To anyone who reads my other stories I'd like to apologise, all the files with my fanfic writing were erased before the internet stopped working properly so I've been having to start from scratch ;(**

**Please R&Enjoy&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Just for fun ^v^ I do not own PT and all of the cast are my own invention. Basically my idea of what some of the off screne moments may have been if PT had live (english speaking) actors instead of being animated...^^;**_

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the following:**

**camelon (1st reviewer)**

**Guest1 (who smiled)**

**Guest2 (1st '!' in a review!)**

**Kangarooblu (who never uses one 'o' in 'so' :D)[previouslyAmuletDevil]**

**Aishachase97 (a name I can't pronounce)**

**Sally White (who thinks I'm funny o.O)**

**Rose (who has annoyed their sister and done some research)**

**Guest3 (who no longer has a head)**

**Guest4 (who could also be a disturbed Guest3?)**

**Eightbooksand60cats (who weirded out their brother and fell out of bed)**

**And Thunderman (whose idea I am thinking about)**

**- All of you people are great and make me happy ^w^ + anyone who faved! [couldn't find out who faved -_-']**

**I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

**Princess Tutu cut!**

**Ahiru- **Lucy/ Lulu

**Fakir- **Sid

**Mytho**- Jonathan/ Joe

**Rue- **Tallulah/Tal

**Drosselmeyer**- Edward/Ed

**Autor-** Arthur/ Artie

**Pike**- Samantha/ Sam

**Lillie- **Amy

** Neko sensei- **Sebastian (voice and dancer)

**Edel**- Marie

**Uzura**- Rebecca

**Femio**- Matt

**The Raven**- Gregory (voice only)

* * *

**BLEEP!**

* * *

[_Lucy, Sam and Amy (read above) are standing side by side in their ballet outfits]_

_Sam:_ Look out, the teachers coming!

_[Lucy turns to face the golden eyed Sebastian dressed in a green morph suit with added ears and paws and dots all over his bright green face]_

_Lucy:[looking both shocked and confused] _A CAT!

_[Sam immediately bursts out laughing and clutches her stomach, Lucy and Amy soon join her]_

_Sam:_ Oh good lord your face! [_cackles_] That was priceless! S-sorry Seb, I ruined your entrance...

_[Seb sighs loudly but smiles, revealing fake fangs before putting one hand/paw on his chest and holding his head high]_

_Seb:_ _[in character voice] _Even if my entrance is ruined, the show must go on! _[points hand/paw into the air dramatically]_

* * *

**BLEEP!**

* * *

_[Lucy and Tal stand on each side of Joe speaking quietly and making some gestures with their hands as he listens closely, Sid is sanding in the foreground looking amused]_

_Sid: [notices the camera and gives a lopsided smile]_ We have just learned that Mr. 'Singing and Dancing' over there has not heard of the mackeraina- and so the girls have decided to amend this _[grins widely before gesturing towards the three as he turns back] _Watch...

_[camera zooms in on Joe as he starts to follow the girls directions but has to restart after flipping his hands the wrong way, Lucy stops him and shows him each step in slow motion, Joe nods to both her and Tal]_

_[Joe starts again but stiffly...and slaps himself in the face by accident]_

_[The girls bend over laughing while he holds the side of his face blushing]_

_[Sid has clamped a hand over his mouth but is turning slightly pink with the effort and ends up laughing any way]_

_[Joe huffs but looks to the camera with a grin, he then gives a cheesy smile as he tap dances ending with jazz hands]_

* * *

**_Take 2- kinda?_**

* * *

_[Lucy, Joe, Tal and Sid are all lined up in front of the camera]_

_Sid: _All right then, on the count of three? Joe, here's a tip- try not to suck.

_Joe:_ Oh shut up!

_Sid: [clears his throat]_ 1...2..._[glances at Joe]_...3!

_[All for start the dance in sync, Joe deep in concentration while the others are smiling]_

_[Then they all clap their hands as Lucy, Tal and Sid turn left and Joe turns right making Lucy jump]_

_Lucy: _Gah!

_Joe: [quickly turning to point a warning finger at Sid] _Don't. Say. Anything!

_[Sid just smirks as the girls try to stay quiet][Joe groans and face palms]_

_Joe: [through his hand] _I'm never going to hear the end of this am I?

_Sid: [grinning widely] _You have mastered nine different dances to a professional level and have failed to master the mackeraina- Of course not!

_[Joe moves his hand to glare at Sid while Sid just grins back, the girls giggle]_

* * *

**BLEEP!**

* * *

_[Tal dressed as Kreahe is lying on the floor turned away from the camera as it rushes forward]_

_[she quickly turns and throws a bright green ball at the camera as she shouts]_

_Tal:_ Murkrow! I chose you!

_[Sid can be heard laughing while Joe cheers]_

* * *

**BLEEP!**

* * *

_[Tal and Joe dressed as prince and princess lean forward and kiss each other]_

_Rebecca(Uzura):_Ewwwww! Lulu, Tals kissing Joe again!

_[Tal and Joe separate blushing lightly while Lucy talks]_

_Lucy:_ It's part of the scene, that's what their meant to- _[suddenly she looks shocked]_WAIT! Did you say again!?

_[Lucy stares gobsmacked at the two as Rebecca glares at them; Joe goes bright pink and splutters while Tal hides her face on his chest]_

_Joe:_ R-Rebecca!

_[Sid wolf whistles of screen making Joe go red]_

**(As a note- Rebecca wouldn't have been there for 'Mythos and Kreahes' first kiss *hint,hint*)**

* * *

**BLEEP!**

* * *

_[Joe is sitting on the floor covering his mouth as he sniggers]_

_[camera turns to reveal Sid as camera man]_

_Sid: _Hello PT fans! I am just outside the cast lounge where I have found _[camera turns to Joe again] _this...well aren't you going to tell us what has gotten you in such a mess Joe?

_[Joe carries on sniggering but points to the lounge]_

_[camera moves to look through the door where Marie is sitting on the sofa with Rebecca on her lap both in costume with wearing cat ears, watching Lionking 2 as the song 'we are one' is playing]_

_[slowly the camers moves back to Joe still in stitches on the floor]_

_Sid:_...sometimes I worry about these people...

* * *

**BLEEP!**

* * *

_[Arthur is playing the piano as Sid enters the room]_

_Arty: _You're late! You took seven days, eighteen minutes and twe-blah balh blah bla-bla-blah! [_bangs on piano key]_

_[Sid laughs as he walks out of the room]_

_Arty:[looking at camera with an irritated smile]_ I can never get that right!

**Take Two**

_[Arthur is playing the piano as Sid enters the room]_

_Arty:_You're late! You took five days, ei-Damn it!_[stand to look at camera while still in character]_ I can't talk and play the piano at the same time!

_[Arty looks to Sid before they start laughing]_

**Take Three**

_[As Sid enters Arty plays the 'Duh,duh,duh-Duuuuuh!' tune, Sid hunches over in silent laughter]_

_[Arty stops and there is a moment of silence before he stands and pushes up his glasses]_

_Arty: [serious voice] _So, we meet again Mr .Bond

_[Sid starts laughing out loud]_

_Director: _Ok, lets take a break

_Sid: [still laughing] _Oh God!- I hope you're in the next Bond movie, I just have to see you in a tux ha,ha!

_[Arty grins]_

**Take Four**

_[Arthur is playing the piano as Sid enters the room]_

_[Sid bursts out laughing]_

_Arty: [confused] _I didn't do anything that time...

**Take Five**

_[Arthur is playing the piano as Sid enters the room]_

_Arty:_You're late! You took eighteen days, seven hours and twenty-four minutes

_Sid: _What are you talking about?

_Arty:_ That's how long it took from the time you began to research your power until you moticed me._[stops playing piano and stands up]_ Fakir.

_Sid: _So you're Arthur

_Arty: _Autor.

_Sid: [blinks] _Autor?

_Arty: _I'm Autor _[holding back a laugh]_

_Sid: _[_face-palms and sighs dramatically_] Of course! Because only a man, called Arthur, would act as someone, called Autor, in a scene that I am in- Why do you hate me Ted!

_Director aka Ted: _Don't blame me- I only knew his second name when I hired him!

_[Sid glares at Arty before grabbing his shirt and shaking him gently]_

_Sid: [whining]_ Why Arthur?! Why?!

* * *

**BLEEP!**

* * *

_[Sid is kneeling in front of a small stone looking shocked with Lucy behind him]_

_Lucy:_ Fakir!Fakir? Fakir!...Fakir

_[Just as Sid stands up Joe appears in the background]_

_Joe: _I'll save you! Tree powers, activate!

_[Joe and Sid start laughing while Lucy looks confused]_

_Director: _Joe, get out of the shot please...ok lets start again

_[Sid chuckles as he kneels down again shaking his head]_

_Sid: _Great, now I'll never be able to do this seriously...

**(ASDF movie reference)**

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please R&Enjoy&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry this took so long, my funny bone was stollen by an idiot then broken so I had to buy a new one before I could write this again!...*cough* anyway huge thanks to everyone who reviews/follows/faved this story- I would write more but I want to update this now**

**WARNING: Some readers may need to tie themselves down when reading this fanfic (you know who you are!)**

Princess Tutu cut!

**Ahiru- **Lucy

**Fakir- **Sid

**Mytho**- Jonathan/ Joe

**Rue- **Tallulah/Tal

**Drosselmeyer**- Edward/Ed

**Autor-** Arthur/ Artie

**Pike**- Samantha/ Sam

**Lillie- **Amy

** - **Sebastian (voice and dancer)

**Edel**- Marie

**Uzura**- Rebecca

**Femio**- Matt

**The Raven**- Gregory (voice only)

* * *

**BLEEP!**

_[Sid is standing outside a closet beside a safety mat while Lucy stands at the end of the hall ]_

_Lucy: [Angry]_What are you doing?! What is this 'punishment'? _[runs toward Sid]_Why do you always do such cruel _[Lucy pushes Sid back but loses balance]_thi-eeek!

_Sid: _Wah!-

_[Lucy lands on top of Sid who starts laughing][Lucy pout but also starts to giggle]_

_Joe: [wolf whistle in background]_ Go get'em Lulu!

**_Take 2_**

_[Sid is standing outside a closet beside a safety mat while Lucy stands at the end of the hall ]_

_Lucy: [Angry]_What are you doing?! What is this 'punishment'? _[runs toward Sid]_Why do you always do such cruel things?

_[Sid falls back onto safety mat]_ _[Lucy turns to closet door and starts pulling ob the handle]_

_Lucy: _Mytho, you too! You have Rue waiting for you- and you finally -

_[Lucy pushes against the door and yelps as it opens and she stumbles through]_

_Lucy: _got your heart shards ba-aaack! Whoa!

_[Sid bursts out laughing and stands up]_

_Sid: [chuckling]_S-sorry, I forgot to lock the door...

_[Lucy appears looking miffed and her hair out of place but smiling slightly]_

_Lucy: _You don't say? _[looking to camera]_ and he calls _me_ the moron!

* * *

**BLEEP! **

* * *

_[Lucy marching across the school grounds]_

_Lucy: _Oh-well-ohwell-oh-ell-OLOLOL- _[halts and bursts into laughter]_pht-hahahaha! I can't do it!

* * *

**BLEEP!**

* * *

_[camera shakes a little before focusing on Joes smiling face]_

_Joe:_Hello everyone! It's Mytho here also known as Joe the Awesome! And here we have~ _[camera spins round to Tal in a jeans and a hoodie] _the lovely Rue also known as our beautiful Tallulah, say hi Tal.

_Tal: [blushes brightly and rolls eyes]_ Hey._[small wave]_

_Joe: [pouting]_ I said 'hi' not 'hey'

_Tal:[lifts an eyebrow at him then faces camera]_Anyway~ We are here because we- meaning I- have noticed that a certain two of our favourite actors are acting very much like their characters back stage-

_Joe:_ And so I have made it my quest to watch over them and find out the truth!

_Tal:_ Meaning we are going to sneak around spying on them so we can use this as blackmail.

_Joe: _That too- to the Joe-Mobile!

_[Scene cuts to film set where Lucy is sitting alone on a tree stump after shooting]_

_Joe: [whispering] _Wild Duck has appeared!_ [smacking sound and camera shakes]_Ow! What was that for?~

_Tal: [Also whispering] _Quit the Pokémon references and concentrate on Lucy!

_Joe: _I thought you were a Fakiru shipper? _[Smack]_Ow!

_Tal: _Shh! Sid's here!

_[Sid appears a little way behind Lucy, he notices her and stops for a moment]_

_[Lucy is searching through a bag, looking she tips out everything]_

_[Sid shakes his head and walks off]_

_Joe: _What?! I thought that-

_Tal: _Shh!

_[After a few moments Sid reappears with a crumpled script in his hands]_

_Joe: _Ohh...

_[Sid stands for a few seconds staring at Lucy as she frantically searches through her things][With a slight blush Sid coughs loudly to get her attention]_

_[Lucy halts and her face turns bright pink ][Lucy jumps up and starts shoving her things back in her bag, stuttering and fumbling before shyly looking up at Sid]_

_Lucy: _I-um- haha- Hi Sid! I was just,eh, just kinda looking for something. I'll just...um...

_[Sid blinks then holds up her script] _

_Sid: _This?

_[Dropping her things Lucy rushes forward and hugs him, making them fall over]_

_Lucy: _Yes!Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou-

_[Camera zooms in on Sids bright red face]_

_Sid: _Yeah-sure- can you get off please?

_[Lucy freezes before quickly jumping off him]_

_Lucy:_ Gah! I'm sorry! Are you hurt?

_Sid: [sigh]_I'm fine, just warn me next time. _[Stands up and hands her the script]_ Your lucky that I knew where to look, you always leave these things in weird places. I mean- the mouth of that donkey costume? Seriously?

_Lucy: [Grins as she takes the script]_ Haha, yeah, I'll try harder next time

_Sid: [Grins evily]_ So what's my reward? _[wink]_

_Lucy: [blushes heavily]_U-um...

_[Just as Sid is about to say something Lucy goes on her tip-toes and kisses him on the cheek]_

_[Sid stares blankly into space not noticing as Lucy runs off][Sid blushes lightly and touches his cheek just as Joe bursts out laughing]_

_Joe:[Loud] _Hahahaha!-Y-your face-haha-oh that was gold!

_[Sid looks around and spots the two- more importantly he also spots the camera, suddenly Sid is looking very pissed-off]_

_Tal: _Joe, I think we should run now.

_Joe: [still laughing]_ H-huh? _[laughing fades as Sid gets closer]_ Ah! Wild and very angry Knight has appeared- Yep, running sounds good to me!

_[camera blurs as they run off]_

_Sid: _Hey! Get back here!

_Joe:_ Not on my life Lover-boy!

_Tal: _Great- Now he'll really kill us!

* * *

**BLEEP!**

* * *

_[Sebastian in his bright green cat-morph suit and a fedora doing the moon walk across the studio floor, then spinning and falling over]_

_Lucy: [behind camera]_...pffff- ha ha ha! _[carries on laughing as Sebastian huffs and blushes]_

* * *

**BLEEP!**

* * *

_[Camera secretly zooms in on Sid as he reads through a script, looking more confused as he reads each line][muffled snickering in background]_

_Sid:_..._[blinks in shock][double take and flushes red]_ Wait- I WHAT!?

_[Director and Joe can be heard laughing in background]_

_[blushing, Sid glares at them heatedly but smiles as he shakes his head]_

_Sid:_ Not cool guys. Not cool..._[looks at script again]_ where did you even get this?

_[Scene cuts to Joe pointing at a computer screen and Sid hitting his head against the desk]_

_Sid: [mumbling]_ Never. Ask. Questions. Never. Ask. Questions. Never. Ask. Questions...

* * *

**BLEEP!**

* * *

_[Tallulah as Kreahe talking to a group of dancers dressed as crows suddenly notices the camera]_

_[Tal whispers to the dancers and gets them to line-up with her in the middle, arms over each other's shoulders]_

_Tal:_ 1 2 3! _[Tal and crow dancers start doing the can-can]_ Da-da! Da-da-da-da. Da-da! Da-da-da-da, Da-da! Da-da-da-da-da, dadadadadadada! Da-da! Da-da-da-da...

* * *

**BLEEP!**

* * *

**Unfortunately that is all for now- sorry if it wasn't as good as the others but this new bone is being stubourn!**

**PM me any ideas as usual to help me out, they will be filtered and hand picked for writing! Please review! and-er- sorry that I'm not updating my stories much, I'll try and do better for you guys T^T**

**Thank you!**


End file.
